


When the Puck Drops

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: A sports date at the rink





	When the Puck Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5. #DansenFicWeek
> 
> 'Sports'
> 
> This was inspired by the love of one of my favorite sports

“Hey you,” Alex said as she kissed her girlfriend. 

They were at CatCo where Kelly was having lunch with James in his office.

“Hey,” Kelly said.

“Hey James,” Alex said with a smile.

“Hey Alex.”

“Mind if I steal her for a while?”

“She’s all yours.”

“Thanks.”

Alex interlocked her arm in Kelly’s as they made their way out. They’d only been dating for a week but it felt much longer.

“So what are you doing here?”

“You like hockey right?”

“Are you kidding I love it, though soccer is more my sport.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really, I played from the time I was a kid up until college.”

“Wow I didn’t know that.”

“You never asked.”

“Fair point. So what position did you play?”

“Goalie. I always loved being between the posts watching the game come to me. I tried other positions throughout the years but goalie is where I felt the most comfortable at plus I was good at it.”

“I’d like to see you play sometime.”

“Well we should go to the park then. I can show off my skills assuming you can kick a ball.”

“Probably not as good but I’m willing to give it a shot.”

“So what about you, did you ever play?”

“Ha, no, I was always the book nerd. I preferred science and figuring out the mathematics of the games rather than actually playing them.”

“Wow.”

“Hey that was my idea of fun. Anyways I got tickets to the National City Rockets this Friday and I was wondering if you’d like to go? You know we can make it a date night. Pizza and beer at the rink a bit of head bashing. You in?”

“Head bashing sounds fun.”

“Now see I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”

Kelly laughed, “Not sarcasm more of a general curiosity. You hunt bad guys for a living don’t you ever take a break from all that?”

“Well it’s different when I’m not the one banging heads to the pavement.”

“Oh I see so you get a thrill out of it when it’s someone else.”

“Pretty much but for the record I love my job. I just also like to see grown men bash each other into the boards. Sometimes you’ll even get in a high stick or a puck to the face.”

Again Kelly laughed, “You continue to confound me, Alex.”

“So what do you say?”

“Of course I’m in.”

Alex smiled, “Okay great.”

“Just tell me one thing, you’re not going to figure out the math are you because I think that might put a damper on the whole thing.”

“No, no math I promise.”

*****

The week couldn’t have gone fast enough. Sure they’d been out on plenty of dates the past week but going to a sporting event was different. It was casual, it was relaxed. Plus anyone who was willing to go with you was worth keeping. It was simply another way of sharing an interest whether they liked sports or not. The fact that Kelly was willing to go spoke volumes.

“What is with you,” Kara asked Alex at the DEO. “You’ve been nervous all week.”

“Nothing,” Alex replied.

“Really, I doubt that.”

“No seriously it’s nothing. Kelly and I just have a date this Friday that’s all.”

“And this one is special how? I mean not that all of your dates aren’t special or whatever, I just meant-,”

“I know what you meant. This one is just casual, it’s no big deal. We’re going to a hockey game that’s all.”

“Wow, hockey, she must really like you.”

“What does that mean?”

“I just mean for you to take her to a game, it was your idea right?”

“Yes it was my idea.”

“Then that says a lot about her that’s all.”

“Hey some people actually like sports, don’t hate on that.”

Kara shook her head, “Sorry I’m just remembering all of those times you dragged me to those high school hockey games. Yikes.”

“Kara, you grew up on an ice planet.”

“That was eons before I was born so that’s not the point. I was so bored. I never understood the whole concept of people wanting to hit each other and hitting a stupid puck into the net. It just never made any sense.”

“It doesn’t have to make sense. It’s just fun.”

“Yeah well you and I have a very different idea of fun.”

“Of course we do. Your idea of fun is sitting at home watching Julie Andrews marathons.” Alex raised her hands up in defense. “I’m just saying.”

“Okay, okay. Well it’s just nice that you’re taking her instead of me.”

“You know just because you said that I am going to drag you to another game at some point.”

“Yeah good luck with that one.”

*****

“Hey,” Kelly said as she was getting her keys, “Give me one sec, I’m almost ready to go.”

Alex gave Kelly the once over. “Not quite.”

“What do you mean, is this not okay?” 

Alex brought the bag that she was holding behind her back. “You’re just missing something.”

Kelly looked at her and then took the bag. “What is this?”

“You’ll see.”

Alex smiled, “Well figured since we are going to a hockey game you might as well wear something more appropriate.”

Kelly pulled out the jersey from the bag. “You can’t be serious. Alex-,”

Alex waved her off, “Really it’s no big deal.”

“Thanks.”

Kelly put the jersey over the t-shirt she was wearing. The team colors were black and royal blue. It was the away jersey of #96, Joshua Conway. Alex was wearing the home jersey of her favorite player Bradley Zimmer, #13.

“There,” said Alex, “perfect.”

*****

“Oh come on!” Alex screamed, “What the hell ref!” Alex just shook her head and went back to her regular tone, “That should’ve been called.”

It had been a late trip by the opposing team but the referee decided to let them play on.

Kelly handed Alex her beer and she took a sip. 

“You’re really into this aren’t you?”

“Sorry I can get carried away sometimes.”

“No hey by all means, get carried away. I’ve never seen this side of you before.”

Alex laughed, “Yeah. It used to drive Kara crazy. I took her to her first game once and all she did was cover her ears most of the time, not that it helped.”

Kelly paused for a second wondering what Alex had meant by that but just as easily as the pause had come her thought had put it on the back burner as Alex continued.

“Any time someone would get hit, Kara would close her eyes at that too. She never could understand why someone would want to intentionally hurt someone like that.”

“I take it she’s gotten used to it now?”

“Oh god no, she still hates it when I drag her to these games.”

“Well glad I could make a good substitute.”

“I, Kell, I-.”

Kelly laughed, “Relax Alex, I’m just kidding. Seriously though I’m glad to be here with you tonight.”

Alex smiled, “Me too.”

The two of them continued to get invested in the game. There were several power plays throughout in which a guy was left in the box while it became a four v five game. The goalie for the Rockets, #3, Richard Isles, managed to get in several good saves. The Badgers though wouldn’t let up. #22, Joel Thomas of the Rockets got in the box for a roughing penalty which the crowd went wild for. The crowd got even wilder when a scrap happened near the edge of the boards. 

#17, Chad Scott, of the Badgers and #14, Davis Sawyer, of the Rockets were scuffling against the boards for the puck when Scott pushed Sawyer forward from behind. This angered Sawyer who tossed his stick to the ground and turned to punch Scott straight in the jaw. The refs let them duke it out. They threw punch after punch until finally Sawyer tackled Scott to the ground and on his back. Sawyer had won the fight and the refs intervened. Both had bloody lips and were sent to their boxes which resulted in a four v four power play.

*****

By the end of the second period the animation of the heart that focused on people kissing, the kiss cam as it was known turned to Alex and Kelly. They were hesitant for a moment but the crowd was cheering. The couple tilted their heads at each other and smiled. When their lips met the crowd made whooping sounds and continued to cheer on the couple. Some parents turned their kids away but for the most part it was well received. Both of them blushed when the camera pulled away from them and focused on another pair of people, two strangers who jokingly kissed lightly and laughed.

“Wow,” said Kelly, “That was um-,”

“Yeah,” said Alex. “Was it weird I mean us, um-,”

“I don’t know. It’s definitely not what I was expecting that’s for sure.”

“Neither of us were.”

“Hey something to laugh at later though right.”

At the end of the game the Rockets had won 3-2 against the Central City Badgers. It left Alex on cloud nine as were the rest of the crowd who had been rooting for them. The game had been so close. Had it not been for the power play shot from Rocket #44, Shawn Collier, then the game could have been a lot closer with the game ending in a tie or worse, the Badgers coming up to score against them. Alex’s guy, Bradley Zimmer scored two of the three. 

“So,” Alex said once they were outside of the ice rink, “What did you think?”

“I gotta admit that was pretty awesome. I’ve been to a game or two and watched it on TV every so often but seeing it with you and with those seats we got, it was crazy. How did you get those seats anyways?”

“A guy I know owed me a favor. I’ll just leave it at that.”

“Must have been one hell of a favor.”

“So you had fun?”

“Definitely. We should go to another game some time.”

“Yeah?”

Kelly nodded, “Yeah but then once soccer season starts I am so taking you to one of the games at NCU.”

Alex nodded, “Definitely.”

*****

The next morning at breakfast with Kara in her apartment she couldn’t help but smile.

“What?” asked Alex.

“Nothing.”

“Spit it out, Kara.”

“Okay. That was one heck of a kiss last night.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The kiss cam at the game.”

“How’d you know about that?”

“It was on sports center last night after the game.”

“You watched the game?”

Kara shrugged.

“But you hate hockey.”

“Yeah but you don’t and I figured since you were going to be there I might as well enjoy it with you even if it was on tv. Gotta say it was very entertaining.”

“Wait so they really showed the kiss between me and Kelly? You’re making that up.”

“Since when have you ever known me to lie. I can show you if you’d like.”

“You recorded it?”

“That and it’s online.”

“Show me.”

Kara pulled out her phone and took it to YouTube. Sports Center had a file for their best kisses of the week. Shown clearly was the Alex and Kelly kiss. It was also shown in slow motion.

“Oh god,” said Kara. “Oh god this is so embarrassing. You have any idea how many people saw that?”

“Thousands I bet. Anyways what’s the big deal? Those things land on people all the time and it’s not like you guys got booed or anything.”

Before Alex could reply her phone rang.

“Hey,” said Kelly, “did you see it?”

“Yeah I saw it. How’d you find out?”

“James. You?”

“Kara.”

“I can’t tell if this is a nightmare or what?”

“Same. Guess we’ll just have to see how our days go. Who knows how many people at work saw.”

“Oh god, this is going to be a disaster.”

“Maybe. Hey, it’s just one part though right,” said Alex, “I mean you had fun last night right?”

“Are you kidding, I had a blast. And with you how could I not? You certainly make things interesting, Alex.”

“Thanks, I think but last night wasn’t planned whatsoever.”

“Maybe that’s when things turn out to be the best, in those unexpected moments, those little things and sometimes if you’re lucky you can share those moments with the world.”

Alex smiled, “Yeah. Well for what it’s worth, I had fun too.”

Kelly smiled on her end. “So I’ll see you later for lunch?”

“Count on it. I’ll see you later,” she said as she hung up. Alex didn’t hide her smile from Kara.

“See,” said Kara, “things aren’t that bad.”

“No, they’re certainly not.”

“Come on, we should get going.”

Alex nodded.

Whatever the day might bring, Alex and Kelly would be okay. They would even laugh about it later on, laugh about however their colleagues reacted and laugh about their night or laugh about whatever stranger may cross their path. 

It had been a fun night and so what if they’d been caught on the kiss cam? It had only made their night that much more entertaining and it would certainly be a good story to tell.


End file.
